Asma, amor y otras dolencias
by Misila
Summary: Pequeñas pinceladas de la vida de Molly Weasley.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta ocasión, me dan un personaje y dos palabras. El personaje es Molly Weasley (la hija de Percy), y las palabras, _cigarrillo_ y _fuego_ están subrayadas para que veáis que no he hecho trampas.

* * *

_**Asma, amor y otras dolencias**_

* * *

_**Hospital Real de Londres, Londres, 15 de marzo de 2002**_

Afortunadamente, Molly ya vuelve a respirar con normalidad.

Con sólo seis meses, les ha dado un susto de dimensiones titánicas a sus padres. Lleva tosiendo desde ayer, según el pediatra por un resfriado, tos que ha empeorado conforme avanzaba el día. Pero no ha sido hasta que ha empezado a anochecer que Percy y Audrey se han alarmado, cuando Molly ha intentado respirar sin lograr introducir más que un hilo de aire en sus pulmones. Percy ha maldecido con todas sus fuerzas no poder aparecerse con el bebé mientras conducía hacia el hospital.

Y todavía no puede quitarse de la cabeza los horrorosos sonidos que emitía su hija al intentar respirar ni las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas pecosas y regordetas.

Han tenido que darle oxígeno, y pese a que ha tardado unos minutos, finalmente Molly ha logrado volver a respirar bien.

Ahora, Percy la tiene en brazos, y no le quita la vista de encima. El bebé ya no llora, pero tiene los ojos azules enrojecidos y cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre, obviamente aún con el susto en el cuerpo. Percy no puede reprochárselo. Besa sus rizos pelirrojos y mira a Audrey, que tampoco aparta los ojos de Molly.

Ya pueden volver a casa, siempre siguiendo las recomendaciones de los médicos muggles. Molly tiene asma y deben andarse con ojo, sobre todo cuando esté enferma o haciendo mucho esfuerzo, aunque según el doctor Rogers probablemente mejore con el tiempo.

Cuando llegan a casa, Molly no tiene ganas de dar guerra y se queda dormida mientras su madre le seca el pelo después de bañarla. Percy se alegra de que su hija no vaya a recordar el día de hoy cuando crezca; ha sido horrible.

* * *

_**La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole, 20 de septiembre de 2011**_

A sus diez años, Molly se considera una persona madura.

Nunca ha sido muy habilidosa en el ejercicio físico, así que no le interesa mucho el quidditch. Además, no suele jugar con sus primos, porque a los dos minutos de empezar a correr comienza a emitir un horroroso silbido cuando respira, que le indica que tiene que parar a descansar si no quiere acabar en el hospital con esa ridícula mascarilla de oxígeno en la cara.

Según sus padres, Molly tiene asma desde que era un bebé. Ella tiene la impresión que nació con eso, porque desde que tiene memoria su madre tiene el inhalador a mano y cuando hace mucho esfuerzo media familia le recuerda que debe tener cuidado.

Ahora está observando a sus primos jugar con la quaffle que el abuelo Arthur tiene siempre guardada en el cobertizo y sólo saca los domingos. Ve a su hermana, con casi cinco años y mucho genio, engancharse con sus brazos delgados a la pelota que sostiene James, mientras le da patadas para conseguir tenerla. Claro que su primo no se deja intimidar, y no se la cede hasta que Freddie, que también es un peligro andante, se acerca a ayudar a Lucy.

A Molly le gustaría jugar, pero sabe que probablemente acabe dándoles el día a sus padres. Además, leer tampoco está mal. De hecho, es interesante. A la niña le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con las plantas, sobre todo las mágicas. Hace unos años se enteró de que gracias a ellas hay oxígeno, que es lo que ella necesita para no asfixiarse, y de alguna forma siente que les debe una.

Observa el libro que tiene en el regazo. Precisamente trata sobre plantas. Molly lo ha leído un montón de veces y le ha pedido a su padre que le cuente más cosas sobre ese tema que le gusta tanto.

Se pregunta con quién más puede hablar sobre plantas. La tía Hermione acude a su mente, y Molly se pone en pie para entrar en la cocina, porque después de papá, la madre de Rose y Hugo es quien más sabe sobre eso. Mamá también le podría contar un montón de cosas, pero ella es más de animales.

Sin embargo, no ha dado dos pasos cuando el libro que guarda con tanto esmero se esfuma de su mano. Molly mira alrededor y ve a James con él en la mano, girándose para mirarla y haciéndole burla.

Aunque aún no ha cumplido los ocho años, James es muy rápido. Molly tiene la ligera impresión de que, pese a sacarle dos años, para ella es prácticamente imposible alcanzarlo. De modo que piensa en dejar que su primo corretee un rato hasta que se canse y le devuelva el libro por voluntad propia.

Pero luego recuerda que en su familia todos parecen tener predilección por el barro y las sustancias que manchan mucho en general, y se dice que no va a permitir que el idiota de su primo ensucie su preciado libro, y echa a correr hacia él.

—¡James! ¡Devuélveme mi libro!—su primo corre, girándose para sacarle la lengua, y Molly acelera todo lo que puede y más. No va a dejar que ese renacuajo se salga con la suya.

—¡Molly es una lenta!—la pica el niño, poniendo rumbo al interior de la Madriguera. Molly sabe que ahí ella juega con ventaja, porque no tiene que correr, y se esfuerza un poco más para llegar cuanto antes y evitar que su primo se dé cuenta de la conclusión a la que ha llegado ella.

Pero cuando está a unos metros de la puerta se da cuenta de que no tiene suficiente aire. Se detiene y trastabilla unos metros, intentando respirar hondo. Escucha a James decir algo, pero no puede mirarlo y además no le importa, porque no logra que sus pulmones vuelvan a tener aire y eso la asusta. Y cuando empieza a oír ese odioso silbido, Molly comprende que correr tras su primo no ha sido una buena idea.

Entonces nota que la alzan del suelo y la transportan. No es hasta que Molly nota los cojines del sofá bajo ella que mira alrededor y reconoce a su padre, su madre y el resto de los adultos. Mamá está sentada junto a ella y le acerca el inhalador, y Molly, que ya está acostumbrada, lo acciona y se tranquiliza cuando, tras unos minutos, consigue que entre más aire a sus pulmones y el color vuelva a su rostro.

En ese momento se da cuenta de que tiene a su primo James ante ella. El niño la mira con susto y tiene el libro tendido hacia ella, en una muda disculpa.

—Gracias, James—Molly sonríe un poco. Su primo clava los ojos en el suelo y cambia el peso de un pie a otro.

—No quería que te pusieras mala—se excusa.

—No pasa nada, de verdad—le asegura ella.

Pero sí pasa. Pasa que a Molly le molesta muchísimo que incluso sus primos más pequeños sean capaz de soportar más esfuerzo que ella. Pasa que le gustaría jugar con los demás sin que tengan que ralentizar el juego para adaptarlo a ella. Pasa que detesta la expresión de preocupación que adorna el rostro de sus padres cada vez que le da un ataque de asma.

Pasan tantas cosas que Molly decide callárselas.

* * *

_**Cementerio de los Caídos, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, algún lugar de Escocia, 2 de mayo de 2017**_

El acto de conmemoración de la Batalla de Hogwarts ha sido, como siempre, triste para todos los que recuerdan a los que se fueron.

Molly saluda a sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos y todos los que conoce cuando termina, pero luego se aleja del recinto. Bien es cierto que haber crecido escuchando cosas asombrosas sobre los padres de Teddy y el tío Fred hace que la muchacha tenga la impresión de que ella también perdió algo antes de nacer siquiera, pero no es lo mismo que en el caso de los adultos, ni de lejos.

—¡Phil!—exclama, echando a correr hacia su… bueno, llamar _amigo_ a Philip Nott es un error en caso de Molly, pero es la palabra que más se aproxima a su relación. Si bien no se pasan el día juntos, Phil siempre tiene un momento para escuchar a Molly, al igual que ella. Pero si están de malas… bueno, son capaces de decirse las mayores burradas. Y a los pocos días, sin disculparse, todo vuelve a ser como antes. Es un extraño equilibrio que a Molly le gusta.

Él se gira y sonríe mientras sus brillantes ojos verdes examinan a la muchacha.

—Pensaba que ibas a quedarte con tu familia—comenta.

Molly se encoge de hombros.

—No pinto mucho ahí—admite—. No conocí a los que murieron. ¿Tú perdiste a alguien?

Phil arquea las cejas.

—Sabes que mi abuelo era mortífago. Y que yo sepa, ningún familiar mío murió durante la Guerra.

—Mm. Le caes mal a mi padre—comenta Molly entonces. Piensa en cómo Percy Weasley arruga la nariz cada vez que el nombre del joven sale en la conversación, cómo dice rápidamente _mortífago_ y cómo no quiere atender a razones y ni siquiera le importa que sea tan Gryffindor como su hija.

Phil la mira con una sonrisa torcida. Obviamente, no está en absoluto sorprendido.

—Le caigo mal a mucha gente—replica—. Sin ir más lejos, Twycross—Molly sigue la dirección de su mirada y descubre a su novio, rodeado por sus amigos, observándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Peor para él—comenta ella—. Me parece que voy a dejarlo, se pasa el día besuqueándome y le molesta que hable hasta con mis primos.

—¿Y no hay ningún otro motivo?

Molly mira a Phil y sabe que la ha pillado. Phil siempre sabe cuándo miente; es como si tuviera un don. Y a ella no se le da precisamente bien esconder la verdad.

Y es que Molly ya no es la niña que se quedaba mirando cómo jugaban sus primos mientras leía sobre plantas. Siguen encantándole los vegetales, por descontado, y de hecho es la alumna más prometedora que ha tenido el profesor Longbottom, pero Molly ha crecido ("¡Y de qué manera!", diría medio Hogwarts si se le preguntase) y lleva unos meses especialmente interesada en los chicos.

No es una romántica, ni por asomo, pero supone que para encontrar al correcto tiene que buscar y comparar; algo así como cuando acompaña a su madre al supermercado. Claro que Molly ya ha roto con tres por no ser los idóneos y porque no soporta que al tercer día de empezar a salir empiecen a manosearla como si fuese una masa de plastilina. Richard Twycross lo estaba haciendo bien, pero está asfixiando a Molly con su manía de impedir que se acerque a cualquier otro chico.

—Bueno, vale, Webber no está mal—cede. Phil sacude la cabeza y se queda mirando el lago, y Molly se abstiene de comentarle que él también está de muy buen ver. Quién sabe cómo evolucionaría su particular relación si lo supiera.

Mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y encuentra su inhalador. Con el paso de los años su asma ha mejorado y ya casi nunca lo necesita; de hecho, a veces Molly se sorprende pensando que lo lleva sólo por costumbre.

A veces, porque cuando menos se lo espera vuelve a asfixiarse y se asusta tanto como cuando tenía diez años.

* * *

_**Enfermería, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, algún lugar de Escocia, 21 de mayo de 2018**_

Cuando Philip Nott abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es una furia pelirroja, ataviada con una bufanda roja y amarilla y sentada en una silla junto a la cama, que empieza a echarle una de esas broncas épicas en cuanto se da cuenta de que está despierto.

Phil prefiere desconectar. No es la primera vez que Molly le canta las cuarenta y desde luego no será la última, por lo que ya tendrá tiempo de escuchar qué le reprocha exactamente. Prefiere concentrarse en recordar qué ha pasado para que él esté en la enfermería, pero se encuentra con que su mente está en blanco desde el momento en que se puso la túnica de quidditch.

Mira a Molly, que sigue con su interminable monserga.

—… un completo imbécil, no sé en qué estabas pensando…

—Molly—la interrumpe él—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—… y además…—la pelirroja arquea las cejas al oírlo—. ¿No te acuerdas?—Phil niega con la cabeza y nota un dolor sordo en la sien—. No lo he visto bien, pero creo que tú y Meyer habéis empezado a discutir, me parece que por el tanto que has fallado… y justo cuando has ido a darte la vuelta la bludger te ha dado en la cabeza—Molly palidece bajo sus pecas—. Lo más gracioso es que la ha lanzado Sprout…

Phil intenta reconstruir la historia en su cabeza. Lo consigue. Lo que no entiende es por qué alguien de su propio equipo le ha abierto la cabeza. Luego recuerda que Sprout es el ex novio más reciente de Molly.

—Pues con menudo energúmeno saliste—comenta tras unos segundos—. Qué tío más celoso… ¿Cuánto duraste con él? ¿Dos semanas?

—Semana y media.

—Pues eso, demasiado tiempo.

Molly baja la vista y sujeta el inhalador con fuerza en el interior del bolsillo, contenta de que Phil esté demasiado cansado para percatarse de que lo ha necesitado.

Lo cierto es que, bien porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin ocurrirle, bien porque realmente ha sido más fuerte, Molly no recuerda ninguna otra ocasión en la que lo haya pasado tan mal con un ataque de asma. De hecho, ella también ha tenido que guardar reposo varias horas en la enfermería, porque apenas podía tenerse en pie cuando ha visto cómo estaba Phil. Que su relación no sea una _amistad_ como tal no quiere decir que a Molly le sea indiferente.

* * *

_**Sala de los Menesteres, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, algún lugar de Escocia, 31 de octubre de 2019**_

—Deberíamos estar en el banquete—comenta Molly, volviendo a dejar que su parte racional y correcta se haga cargo de su mente aún embotada por el placer.

—A buenas horas te acuerdas. Ya debe de estar al terminar.

Molly intenta evitar que Phil la estreche contra él, pero se le olvida cómo cuando él la besa. Se estremece cuando el joven abandona sus labios y se entretiene en la base de su cuello, y luego lo obliga a alzar la barbilla para besarlo de nuevo.

Sigue sin encontrar una palabra adecuada para su relación, pero desde luego hace meses que _amistad_ dejó de serlo. Y le gusta. Le gusta porque Phil, aunque sea como todos y no diga que no a perderse entre sus piernas, es al mismo tiempo diferente, y cuando ella necesita que la mire a los ojos lo hace, y la reconforta y la mima como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Le he dicho a Lucy que iría…—Molly suspira—. Por tu culpa me estoy volviendo irresponsable—lo acusa.

—Uy, sí, tu padre debe de odiarme aún más—ironiza Phil—. ¿Qué dijo cuando se enteró de que estamos juntos?

—Nada. No se ha enterado—Phil apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Molly y ella le revuelve el pelo castaño—. ¿Y el tuyo?

Phil se encoge de hombros.

—Tampoco lo sabe. No quiero provocarle un infarto, en el fondo le tengo aprecio—Molly ríe.

—Si se lo decimos a la vez, en San Mungo tendrán mucho trabajo—comenta. Phil la besa y alcanza su varita. Una pequeña caja llega zumbando hasta el joven, y él saca un cigarrillo de una—. No fumes—lo riñe.

—Sabes que lo haré igual—replica Phil—. ¿Tienes fuego?—Molly no contesta—. Vale… No tienes—y utiliza su varita como mechero para encenderlo. La pelirroja frunce el ceño y Phil se aleja hasta guardar una separación prudencial antes de darle una calada—. ¡Venga, no te enfades! Es el único vicio que tengo.

—Es malo para la salud—refunfuña Molly. El humo llega hasta ella, haciendo que frunza el ceño aún más—. Y soy asmática, eso no ayuda, ¿sabes?

Si Molly hubiera sabido que era tan sencillo, lo habría dicho antes. En cuanto menciona el problema que convive con ella desde que tiene uso de razón, Phil apaga el cigarrillo.

—Lo siento—se disculpa—. No volveré a fumar mientras estés tú delante—promete.

Molly sacude la cabeza.

—No es eso. No me gusta que fumes, y me da igual con quién estés. Los pulmones que se pudren son los tuyos.

Phil suspira y se acerca a ella de nuevo, pero Molly huye de sus labios y se levanta para buscar su ropa.

—¿Y ahora por qué estás enfadada?

—No estoy enfadada—le asegura Molly—. Pero no voy a dejar que me des ni un beso con el aliento apestando a tabaco.

Phil bufa.

—Quién me mandaría a mí echarme una novia asmática…

* * *

_**Casa de los Nott, cerca de Leeds, 24 de julio de 2020**_

Molly lamenta estropearle el cumpleaños a Phil.

Pero ya no puede más. De verdad que no. Está harta de los comentarios mordaces de su padre sobre su novio, de las discusiones con él, de montar un espectáculo cada vez que van a la Madriguera porque no consiente que nadie hable mal de su novio. La situación en casa se está haciendo totalmente insostenible. Y sabe que en la casa de Phil la vida tampoco es de color de rosa.

Decidieron contárselo a sus respectivas familias con calma, pero lo mismo hubiera dado que se lo hubiesen dicho a gritos: no hacen buena pareja por culpa de sucesos acaecidos antes de que ambos nacieran. Y Molly ya no lo soporta.

Cuando se materializa en la entrada de la casa de los Nott empieza a notar la conocida sensación de asfixia, pero eso no ayuda a que sus sollozos sean menos intensos, sino todo lo contrario. Llama con ímpetu a la puerta, y no deja de aporrearla hasta que ésta se abre y Philip Nott aparece tras ella, con la varita en alto, probablemente por si se trataba de alguien que quería entrar a robar.

—Eh, Molly…—ella se refugia en sus brazos, llorando más aún y mareándose por la falta de aire. Tiene el inhalador en el bolsillo, pero no está en condiciones de recordarlo—. Shhh…—Phil se da cuenta entonces del quid de la cuestión—. ¿Puedes respirar bien?—Molly niega con la cabeza y él la guía por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón y obligarla a sentarse en uno de los sofás. Se deja caer a su lado y la mira con preocupación—. ¿Dónde está…?

Molly se acuerda entonces de su inhalador y lo alcanza con las manos temblorosas. Después de aspirar, nota que respira algo mejor, aunque sigue llorando y eso dificulta el proceso.

—No puedo más—explica, y nuevas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas—. Phil, estoy harta de que no esté bien y… y…

Él la abraza con fuerza y le acaricia el pelo, meciéndola con suavidad e impidiéndole terminar.

—No te preocupes. Van a entrar en razón—le promete. Molly intenta creer que dice la verdad y respira hondo, calmándose cuando comprueba que eso hace que poco a poco vuelva a conseguir todo el aire que necesita.

—Quiero irme—musita en voz baja—. Quiero irme ya de aquí.

Llevan varias semanas planeándolo. Saben que ni los Nott ni los Weasley van a permitir que estén juntos, así que han pensado en irse a un lugar donde nadie los conozca. Y lo tienen todo calculado, desde un trabajo estratégico en Irlanda hasta un pequeño piso a las afueras de Belfast.

—¿Ya?—la idea era tardar unas semanas más, pero Phil teme que Molly discuta más con su familia, porque realmente lo asustan los ataques de asma de la joven. Ella asiente—. Vale. Nos vamos a Belfast.

* * *

_**Casa de Phil y Molly, Belfast, 6 de agosto de 2024**_

Molly está contenta. Phil lo sabe porque lo ve en sus ojos y en esa forma tan ligera de andar.

Por fin ha arreglado las cosas con su padre. Le ha costado lo suyo tragarse su orgullo, y en ciertos aspectos Percy Weasley ha tenido que dar su brazo a torcer, pero lo importante es que Molly está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, porque a pesar de todo quiere a su padre y lo ha echado mucho de menos desde que se escapó con su novio a Belfast.

La joven se deja caer en el sofá, pensando que debería haberse quedado un poco más para hablar con Lucy. Su hermana no se ha despegado de ella desde que ha entrado a la casa, ha pasado todo el rato aferrada a su brazo y sin picarla (lo cual es muy, muy raro). A Molly se le ha olvidado preguntarle cómo le va, pese a que se hace una ligera idea gracias a las cartas con las que se han comunicado desde que dejaron de vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Un asqueroso olor a humo saca a la joven de sus pensamientos, y Molly frunce el ceño con desagrado. Detesta que Phil fume, aunque sea en la cocina y luego se lave los dientes para besarla; pero él no le hace el menor caso. Recuerda cuándo empezó, cuando estaban en quinto, como parte de una apuesta, y también que le aseguró que no volvería a probarlo. Molly se pregunta dónde queda esa promesa.

Se plantea ir a echarle una bronca, pero luego comprende que no servirá de nada: Phil es idiota y lo seguirá siendo sin importar las veces que Molly se lo eche en cara. Se pregunta si habrá alguna manera de que él lo deje por sí mismo.

Molly se encamina al dormitorio cuando el olor del tabaco empieza a darle tos. Cierra la puerta y se deja caer en la cama, palpando el inhalador, que no ha tenido ninguna utilidad desde hace bastantes meses –por suerte–, y se plantea pasar la Navidad en Londres para ver si así consigue que su padre tenga en mayor estima a Phil (algo que _a priori_ tiene toda la pinta de ser imposible).

* * *

_**Casa de Phil y Molly, Belfast, 23 de febrero de 2031**_

Molly se tapa los oídos cuando un llanto potente la reclama.

Afortunadamente, Phil sabe que hay leche en el frigorífico y se hace cargo de la situación. Molly nota el beso que su marido deposita en su mejilla y, con los ojos entreabiertos, observa al hombre acercarse a la cuna para coger en brazos al bebé.

Molly lo ve salir de la habitación, a Phil meciendo a su primogénito y hablándole en voz baja para que se calle y no despierte a mamá. Algo que, en cualquier caso, ya no es posible. La imagen ha enternecido tanto a Molly que se ha desvelado.

Se incorpora y aparta las sábanas, sin poder reprimir un bostezo, y sale de la habitación. Los débiles sollozos de su hijo la guían hasta la cocina, donde Phil está haciendo algo digno de exhibirse en un circo: con una mano, se asegura de que el bebé siga pegado a su hombro, mientras que con la otra intenta preparar el biberón. Molly no puede evitar reírse, y su marido y su hijo la miran sorprendidos; no se han dado cuenta de que está ahí.

—¿Te hemos despertado?—inquiere Phil. Molly se acerca para coger al bebé y observa cómo se aferra a uno de sus mechones pelirrojos.

—En realidad, me ha despertado tu hijo—responde—. Y he pensado que te vendría bien una mano.

—No hacía falta—replica Phil, enfurruñado.

—No, claro—Molly deja de observar cómo su marido prepara el biberón y se concentra en su hijo. Él le devuelve una mirada tan azul como la de ella, una que resalta en una cara que es toda de su padre—. No, papá no necesitaba ayuda—le cuenta—. Estaba haciendo malabares contigo y con el biberón, pero podía él sólo. ¿A que sí? ¿A que sí?—el bebé sonríe y Molly le da un beso. Cuando su carita empieza a congestionarse, sin embargo, lo mece de nuevo—. No, no llores. Que si tu padre tiene a bien, vas a comer ya mismo.

Phil le alarga en ese momento el biberón con cara de malas pulgas y ella se ríe mientras empieza a dárselo al bebé, que se lo toma sin rechistar.

Alexander Philip Nott tiene todas las papeletas para convertirse en el niño más consentido del mundo mágico. Molly y Phil llevaban varios años ya intentando que ella se quedase embarazada, y estaban pensando en tirar la toalla cuando Molly descubrió que lo habían conseguido. Además, entre otras cosas, el bebé ha conseguido que Percy Weasley tolere más a su yerno y que los Nott sean más amables con Molly.

La mujer se encamina al salón y se sienta en el sofá, con Phil tras ella. Alex logra dejarlos embelesados a ambos con cada gesto, por pequeño que sea. Además, generalmente es tan tranquilo que resulta una bendición tenerlo en brazos.

Después de eructar, Alex no tarda en adormilarse. Molly, que también está cansada, porque lleva dos meses –desde que nació su hijo– sin haber dormido una noche completa, le cede el testigo a Phil y sube la primera al dormitorio, casi quedándose dormida por el camino. Finalmente, logra llegar a la cama y se tapa hasta la barbilla, escuchando los pasos de Phil subiendo las escaleras y pensando que provienen de muy lejos.

Algo después, los brazos de su marido rodean su cintura y tiran de ella para tenerla cerca. Molly se gira y se acurruca junto a Phil.

—¿Se ha dormido?—inquiere tras soltar un bostezo.

—En tiempo récord—confirma él, contagiándose y bostezando también.

Molly sonríe. Recuerda que, cuando era pequeña, Lucy tardaba también muy poco en quedarse dormida. Entonces se percata de otra cosa:

—¿Cómo es que no has salido a fumar?—sabe que es así porque Phil huele a _él_, no a ese humo que ella tanto detesta.

—No he fumado desde que nació Alex—responde él tras unos minutos—. No quiero que huela el humo si no le gusta, y creo que no le gusta—Molly sonríe ampliamente. Lo que no ha hecho ella lo ha conseguido su hijo—. Además, ahora que estás mejor de tu asma no quiero estropearlo.

Si Molly antes estaba enternecida, ahora está derritiéndose. Por Merlín, en este momento entiende menos que nunca el haber pasado casi tres años buscando a su príncipe azul entre la mitad de la población masculina de Hogwarts, cuando lo tuvo siempre al lado.

Gira entonces la cabeza para mirar el inhalador, que reposa sobre su mesita de noche. No lo ha necesitado desde que se quedó embarazada. Ni siquiera cuando dio a luz a Alex, pese a que pasó todo su embarazo convencida de que iba a asfixiarse cuando menos se lo esperara. Molly siente ahora que puede coger todo el aire que necesita.

Y teniendo aire, a Phil y a Alex, a Molly no le hace falta nada más.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Yo tenía la impresión de que me otro personaje de la tercera generación, pero no me quejo, porque esto me ha servido para atar los cabos sueltos que tenía respecto a Molly.

Varias cosas respecto al fic: el libro de plantas que Molly lee con diez años, obviamente, no es un tratado de botánica de quinientas páginas. Es algo adaptado a su edad, aunque a ella le parezca la cosa más chula del mundo. Lo digo por si os imaginabais una enciclopedia. Oh, y respecto a eso, aunque al final no encontrara el lugar exacto para ponerlo, Molly acaba trabajando en algo relacionado con la herbología en Belfast. Phil es un hombre de negocios, por eso de ser el mayor de los hijos de Theodore...

Cambiando de tema, algún día me meteré en la piel de Percy para explicar su desagrado hacia Phil, pero ahora no era el momento. De momento, sabed simplemente que no lo odia, simplemente le cae mal, y se tomó la fuga de él y su hija como si le hubiera "robado" a Molly. Pero al final se arreglan y todo, y eso sí lo he escrito por algún lugar, aunque ahora no me acuerdo de dónde.

Y otra cosa: si no tenéis asma, tenéis suerte. Mucha.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
